Mudwhisker's Struggle
by Snowyfoot
Summary: When Mudwhisker makes a promise to his mate he did not know the consequences that lay ahead for him
1. Prologue

**Snowclan**

 **Alliances**

 **Leader:** **Rainstar (** **Tom with blue gray pelt and dark blue eyes** **)**

 **Deputy:** **Dappleleaf (** **Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes** **)**

 **Medicine cat:** **Longwhisker (** **White furred Tom with very long whiskers** **)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Breezesong (** **Tom with black pelt and blue eyes** **)**

 **Briarflight (** **Brown furred she-cat with bright green eyes** **)**

 **Frogskip (** **Tom with Brown pelt and dark green eyes** **)**

 **Blizzardclaw (** **White furred tom with unique gray eyes** **)**

 **Speckledfoot (** **Pale white she- cat with green eyes and spots around her paws** **)**

 **Thornheart (** **Tabby tom with pale green eyes** **)**

 **Mudwhisker (** **Dark brown Tom with pale underbelly and bright brown eyes** **)**

 **Apprentices:Honeypaw**

 **Blossomcloud (** **White she-cat with soft amber eyes** **)**

 **Ashstripe (** **Tom and with brown eyes and light brown fur with stripes** **) Smokefur (** **Tabby Tom with amber eyes** **)**

 **Apprentice:Silverpaw**

 **Adderfoot (** **Tabby with white paws and pale green eyes** **)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Silverpaw (** **Silver furred Tom with blue eyes and white underbelly** **)**

 **Honeypaw (** **She-cat with honey colored fur and brown eyes** **)**

 **Queens:**

 **Sandpelt(** **She-cat with tan pelt and green eyes** **)**

 **Kits: Willowkit, Icekit, Acornkit**

 **Skyflame(** **A orange tabby with blue eyes** **)**

 **Flamekit, Frostkit, Rowankit**

 **Vinetail(** **White tabby she-cat with green eyes** **)**

 **Birchkit, Duskit, Brindlekit,**

 **Elders:**

 **Waspclaw (** **Old Tom with Brown fur and amber eyes** **)**

 **Timberfoot (** **Black furred Tom with Hazel eyes** **)**

 **Splashfern(** **very old bright colored tortoiseshell she-cat** **)**

 **Prologue**

"I will bring my kits to be raised as kittypets" spat a golden furred she-cat lashing her tail so fast it made the leaves on the forest floor rustle.

"No" whimpered a Brown furred tom with a pale underbelly, "their my kits too"!

"But you are never here with them, all you do is come once a moon " snarled the she-cat.

"What would I tell my leader if he caught me here with you and the kits" said tom raising his voice.

"So you're embarrassed of your family"spat the she-cat staring up at a hole in a willow tree.

"Never" meowed the tom gently, "you and the kits mean more to me than the clan ever did".

"Then start showing it, the kits barely know who you are" said the she-cat lowering her voice but did not try to stop showing her anger.

"I will try better to be their for you and the kits but it is hard to be their when I can't be here very much" he replied somberly." I wish I could but I can't", before the she-cat could reply a small head popped out of hole in the willow tree,

"Leaf is having a bad dream" it squeaked.

"Don't worry Nettle" the she-cat consoled. "I will be right there", she waited until the little cat went away. "That's why you have to make me a promise".

"What does that have to do with anything"? Said the tom clearly puzzled,

"the promise is that you will bring the kits and me to your clan when they are six moons old, they shall train to be apprentices and we will be warriors" and with that last word she climbed up into the hole of the willow tree.


	2. Chapter 1

Mudwhisker stretched awake light was filtering through the warriors den, the squeals of excited kits sounded from the nursery, and some cracks in the roots of the den let snowflakes wander around him.

 _Why could I not have slept a little later_ he thought, _today was the day that he would have to bring his kits and his mate to the clan, what would he tell Rainstar?_

 _He could not sneak them into clan camp without anybody noticing, could he?_

"Mudwhisker" hissed a voice awakening him from his thoughts, he stared up to find Blizzardclaw staring up at him. "Dawn patrol"he hissed to Mudwhisker,

 _I can't do dawn patrol I have to tell Rainstar about my family coming to the clan_ he thought fast.

"I don't feel well" he said quickly,

Blizzardclaw narrowed his eyes but did not object,

"If you don't feel better soon tell longwhisker"he grunted as he padded out of the warriors den. Mudwhisker watched him round up his patrol before scrambling out of his nest.

"Come in" said Rainstar from inside his den, Mudwhisker stepped into the dark shadowy den. The only source of light was coming from the entrance of the den and was a very faint. Squinting his eyes he saw the outline of his leader and his mate Speckledfoot, he envied the time they spent together. Him and Meadow barley ever saw each other very much and when they did their time was scarce,

"Is something wrong'? asked Rainstar tilting his head,

"Can I talk to you alone"? He asked the words escaped his mouth before he realized what he had said. Rainstar looked surprised, but Speckeldfoot did not but if she did, she did a great job at hiding it.

"I will go help the queens" she said smoothly and walked out of the nursery,

"Is something wrong" Rainstar repeated. Mudwhisker could not bear carrying these secrets anymore, he had tried so hard to hide them but they had only made him miserable. He blurted it all out every single word, he let go of all of his secrets, when he finished a long silence passed between him and his leader. But a loud yowl from outside the den broke the silence,

"Intruders".


	3. Chapter 2

"Intruders", Mudwhisker sprang to his feet and ran out of the den.

Rainstar hard on his paws, warriors ran to guard the nursery and the elders den.

All around the clearing cats claws were unsheathed and fur was bristling, Mudwhisker forced his way to the front of the he got there he found the cat who yoweld, it was Blizzardclaw, Blizzardclaw's tail was lashing and he was glaring at at something.

Mudwhisker peered over his shoulder, and his jaw almost dropped open, standing right in front of them was his mate Meadow and his two kits Nettle and Leaf.

Leaf and Nettle coward behind their mother, their eyes glazed with fear, Meadow glared at Blizzardclaw and shot Mudwhisker a urgent glance.

"What happened"? Asked Rainstar from behind Mudwhisker,

"We found this rogue and her two kits on our territory"Blizzardclaw spat still glaring at Meadow".

"We would not have come without a good reason" said Meadow now staring at Mudwhisker, she looked at him clearly confused.

He shot her a pleading look and turned to Rainstar, Rainstar looked at him and shook his head.

Blizzardclaw finally turned around and looked at Mudwhisker "are they yours he asked tilting his head toward the kits",

"Yes" Mudwhisker whispered in reply

Gasps of shock rose throughout the camp, Vinetail one of the queens and also his sister padded up to him

"I thought we told eachother everything" she whimpered her black pelt with white stripes brushed the grass as she went to stand next to her mate Blizzardclaw.

"It's against the Warrior code"rasped an elder named Waspclaw "He should be banished"

"No" he whimpered _I can't leave this is my home._


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support the comments help me improve!**

 **Sorry for the delay!**

Mudwhisker looked at his clanmates all of their eyes showed shock and disbelief.

"Please don't make us leave" he pleaded "this is my home" Mudwhisker searched his clanmates eyes for a trace of friendliness.

"We can't let a trader and his family of rogues live here "hissed Blizzardclaw his eyes like slits, staring at Mudwhisker.

Mudwhiskers brother Smokefur stepped from the crowd "I don't think Mudwhisker did the right thing" he said calmly but shock still showed deep in his eyes, "but we can't banish him". "It will show the other clans that we are vulnerable".

Murmurs or agreement spread throughout the clan, but glares still felt hot on Mudwhiskers pelt.

"We have traveled far and we have came to join your clan" Meadow said looking at Rainstar, ignoring the glares his clanmates kept on shooting her.

"You have taken quite a risk by coming this far to be with the clan" meowed Rainstar, "and we need more apprentices".

"Are you saying that we should take them in" snarled Blizzardclaw lashing his fluffy white tail.

"The kits yes, but their parents will have to prove their loyalty" decided Rainstar nodding his head to himself "that's only if you accept my offer he said looking at the kits". His eyes twinkled as if daring them to say no.

Leaf stared at Nettle, and Nettle stared at Leaf. They both turned and looked at Mudwhisker, a pleading look shot from their gazes. Meadow had already gave them approval by coming, _the kits may mean a lot to me but so does my clan and them knowing I am loyal, but even if I sent them back my clanmates may not trust me still_ he thought to himself realizing a few seconds had gone by and his kits were still staring at him.

"We don't have till the next moon" growled Blizzardclaw shredding the grass with his claws impatiently. Mudwhisker nodded his head to his kits but quickly turned away.

"We accept" Leaf exclaimed, joy spread throughout her body she shivered with delight and stared right at Mudwhisker with a strong sense of disbelief. As if it were her dream to be a warrior, and it looked like Nettle felt the same way.

"Honeypaw and Silverpaw will show you where you sleep" said Rainstar to the delighted young cats, "and you will show Meadow were to sleep in the warriors den" said Rainstar flicking his tail toward Mudwhisker. And turned around and walked into his den.


	5. Chapter 4

Nettle opened his eyes, he heard Dappleleaf calling cats for dawn patrol. He heard the crunch of leaves as she walk towards the apprentice den, a rush of hope ran through his body. Maybe she would pick him, instead she swerved to the side and walked to the warriors den. Disappointed, Nettle ran his claws through the grass. A movement behind Nettle surprised him, he turned to see Silverpaw staring at him. Amusement shown in his eyes, embarrassment ran hot through Nettle's fur. _I must have looked like a kit that was throwing a fit_ he thought to himself.

"Dappleleaf never picks new apprentices for patrols" Silverpaw said gently probably realizing how embarrassed Nettle was, Suddenly someone spoke up behind Silverpaw in a not so friendly voice.

"Not to mention that you don't have a mentor" said the voice gruffly from behind Silverpaw. Nettle jerked his head around to see a honey colored she-cat was staring at him. She was scowling at him, her brown eyes glinted with annoyance.

"New apprentices think they are so special" she snarled "but their just a waste of time" she hissed as she padded out of the den. Silverpaw shook his head slowly, staring sadly after her.

"She does not mean what she is saying" meowed Silverpaw, he turned his gaze to Nettle. His eyes clouded and unreadable. But before Nettle could ask what was wrong a loud yowl sounded from outside.

"All cats old enough to walk in the deepest of snow gather beneath the coldrock" said the yowl.

"Must be clan meeting" said Silverpaw, his eyes now filled with excitement. He sprang from his nest and raced out of the apprentice den, Nettle was about to follow when he heard a loud yawn come from the nest next to him. He turned around to find his sister Leaf staring at him, her green eyes still adjusting to the light.

"What going on"? Asked Leaf drowsily, staring up at him with wide confused eyes.

"Clan meeting" he answered, Silverpaw stook his head back in the apprentice den.

"Come on out" he said excitedly, Leaf and Nettle followed. When they got out of the den Rainstar was sitting on top of a large pointed rock with long scratch marks, Rainstar stared down at them his eyes unreadable.

"If you're going to be apprentices you're going to need your name" he meowed to them. "And a mentor".


	6. Chapter 5

Mudwhisker stared up at the coldrock, beside him sat his mate Meadow. Her eyes shind with excitement, he wished he could share her excitement but it was a hard to knowing that his clan was staring at him with great anger. He had heard one of the clan elders Waspclaw gossiping about how much shame and bad luck he had given the clan to another elder Splashfern, all Splashfern did was stare at her paws and shake her head.

"All cats old enough to walk in the deepest of snow gather beneath the coldrock" yowled Rainstar looking at the apprentice den. A silver furred apprentice scurried out of the den with a look of pure excitement and turned around as if thinking someone was behind him and scurried back to the den and poked his head inside. After a long pause the apprentice stook his head out of the den and two smaller apprentices followed,

 _Leaf and Nettle_ he thought as the small apprentices followed the silver furred one next to another apprentice a honey colored she-cat. Leaf looked drowsy tripping on every loose pebble while Nettle looked puzzled as he sat down.

"Cats of the clans these young cats are no longer rogues but apprentices" Rainstar yowled. Murmurs of disapproval spread throughout the clan like a wildfire, but out of all the cats he spotted Splashfern looking at her paws not joining in on the murmurs disapproval. "These young cats need their apprentice names if they are going to be warriors" Rainstar continued over the murmurs that were getting louder and louder. "So I will give them each a apprentice name, he continued Nettle you shall now be known as Nettlepaw". "Leaf, you shall be known as Leafpaw". Mudwhisker peered at Meadow next to him she stared at their kits with wide round proud eyes.

"I wonder who their mentors are going to be" she whispered to him, he nodded his head and twitched his tail. He hoped Rainstar would chose good mentors for his two kits,

"Nettlepaw your mentor will be Smokefur and Leafpaw your mentor will be Speckledfoot" yowled Rainstar. Nettlepaw and Leafpaw padded over to their mentors, and touched noses, Mudwhisker nodded his head in approval. Smokefur looked at Mudwhisker, his eyes unreadable. All the cats were walking into their dens but before Mudwhisker could follow a loud booming yowl echoed around the clearing.

"Meadow step forward"...


	7. Chapter 6

Meadow jumped with surprise as her name was called, she turned around and saw Rainstar staring at her. _He can't make me leave if my kits are apprentices_ she thought to herself sternly. She padded up to the coldrock, she tried not to show how nervous she was as she stepped forward.

"Meadow you have risked you and your kits life by coming to the clans" Rainstar meowed, " I will only let you stay if you promise to hunt and make your own nest outside camp until the next moon to prove that you can survive inside clan territory without any cats to help you".

Meadow took a step back looking startled, "but I came to live in the clan" she protested her eyes crackled with confusion and anger. She looked at the faces of the clan cats, Blizzardclaw looked smug but the she-cat next to him stared at Mudwhisker. She looked sad and her eyes gleamed with anger and shock, she did not notice Meadow staring at her.

"You must prove yourself" meowed Rainstar to Meadow, awaking her from her thoughts. "If you want to be a warrior you must do this" Rainstar said. Meadow sank her claws into ground, she did not understand why she had to do this. When she lived in the willow tree and when Mudwhisker sneaked out of clan camp to visit her, he told her about the clan and all the stages. Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Elder, and if you have kits Queen. But he never had said anything about having to prove yourself. "Mudwhisker, you have broken the warrior code and for that you must be punished" Rainstar yowled. "So you must do the apprentice jobs and hunt your own prey until the next moon". Mudwhisker looked down at his paws his eyes were unreadable, Rainstar ended the clan meeting with a flick of his tail and jumped down from the coldrock to chat with Speckledfoot.

"I will train my best for you"squeaked a voice from behind Meadow, she turned to see Nettlepaw staring at her sadness clouded his gaze and he pawed the grass sadly.

"I know you will, and don't look so sad" Meadow soothed "I am still coming back". Nettlepaw stared at her and shook his head, his brown fur was still as soft as it was when he was a kit.

"It's not the same, leaving the willow tree to come here and now you leaving until the next moon". Nettlepaw laid his head on her shoulder. He stared off into the forest, she licked his ear affectionately.

"I promise I will come back my dear, I promise"...


	8. Chapter 7

The wind carried the scent of rain, and the sun had disappeared behind clouds. And the last thing Leafpaw wanted to do was get her fur wet, Speckledfoot told her that she would start battle training today and she was not looking forward to having her very first training session in the rain.

"Birchkit, what did I tell you about sneaking out of camp" scolded a queen from the nursery. Leafpaw turned to see Vinetail one of the queens from the nursery scolding a kit. Her white tabby pelt was ruffled and her eyes dull with exhaustion, the kit only bowed his head in shame and walked back into the nursery. Leafpaw saw a glimmer of amusement in Vinetails eyes as she watched the kit walk back into the nursery. Vinetail must have realized that Leafpaw was watching because her gaze flickered over to where Leafpaw was sitting, Leafpaw turned her head away quickly.

Warriors started to flood into camp from dawn patrols, she saw her father Mudwhisker carrying a vole into camp. She noticed that the other warriors kept as far away from him as they could when they walked into camp. Mudwhisker had just sat down to eat his vole when Waspwhisker one of the elders padded up to him.

" I need my pelt checked for ticks and the elders den needs new bedding" he announced dryly. He stared at Mudwhisker disapproval clouded his gaze, his thick brown fur was perfectly clean and well kept.

 _He just wants to punish Mudwhisker for what he did_ she thought frustrated by the thought of Waspwhisker's smirk when Mudwhisker was busy searching for ticks in his thick fur. Waspwhisker probably had already been checked for ticks last sunrise, she wished she could give that elder a good cuff over the ear. Mudwhisker seemed to think the same, because he sank his long claws into the ground. But he turned around and followed Waspwhisker into the elder's den.

Leafpaw stifled a sigh, why did Meadow have had to be a rogue. Why could she not have been a clan cat then she would not have to face the struggle that they would have to face to prove loyalty.


End file.
